eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5381 (7 November 2016)
Synopsis Lee’s anxious not to be late to work after calling in sick on his wedding day and bats off a flirty Whitney’s advances. He’s preoccupied as Whitney happily serves a family breakfast fry up, and leaves his food untouched. Whitney’s delighted with their wedding present from Sonia - a pressure cooker - and plans to cook steak and ale pie for dinner. Johnny thinks steak’s pricey but Whitney wants to splash out and phones Lee to tell him. Lee admonishes her for calling him at work, before walking into the office and dejectedly taking a seat at his cubicle - in an energy company call centre. As he struggles to make sales, Oz, top of the sales target board, jeers he took bets on Lee coming back after calling in sick on Friday. Whitney’s left a framed photo of her in Lee’s new briefcase for his desk. Lee squares up to Oz when he makes a derogatory comment about Whitney - he’d ‘smash it’. The floor supervisor intervenes and demands to see Lee after his shift; after digging around on social media, he’s discovered Lee called in sick to get married and docks him a day’s wages. Back home, Whitney’s dismayed her pie’s turned into soup and buys more ingredients to start again. Lee heads home, anxiously clocking his name now bottom of the target board. Whitney’s outraged to discover ‘Smash It’ daubed over Lee’s new briefcase. Lee feels awful but covers, claiming it’s just a prank from his workmates. Whitney serves a magnificent pie to the Carters as, in the bedroom, a miserable Lee furiously scrubs at the graffiti on his briefcase, wiping away tears. Martin wants Kyle to wangle family discount at Beales for Stacey’s birthday meal. Elysium stockists have given Belinda to the end of the week to pay her debts; she determines to find the investment she needs. Stacey points out the bank rejected her loan. Belinda has other plans and seeks out Masood in the café but he’s preoccupied with a sulky Kamil, who’s upset to be missing a school museum trip. Later, Belinda arrives with insect hunting kit, insisting Kamil should have his own field trip and drags them both to the park. Carmel fishes for information from Stacey and is suspicious of Belinda’s motives. In the park, Belinda and Masood bond as they discuss divorce; Belinda’s grateful to speak to someone who understands and thinks Masood’s a real gent. Masood suggests a drink in the Vic to discuss the salon. On learning Masood has more plans with Belinda, Carmel warns she’s after his money. Masood denies it, and later unburdens to Mick in the Vic. Mick admits Belinda did ask him for money too. Wary Masood confronts Belinda - is she after his money? Belinda confesses that was her plan, but she forgot all about the salon today and really likes Masood. Masood makes Belinda a proposition; he’ll loan her the money to clear her debt with a strict business relationship, or they can pursue their mutual attraction with no investment from him. Belinda considers, then responds with a kiss. Later, Belinda informs Stacey she and Masood are giving things a go and she’s closing the salon. Stacey’s dismayed to have lost her job. Denise is horrified when Libby arrives unexpectedly after Kim lied Denise was missing her. Libby’s flabbergasted on seeing Denise’s baby bump. Denise promises to explain everything after her Minute Mart shift and berates Kim for interfering. Kim demands that Denise faces reality. At home, Libby’s rung Chelsea to fill her in and can’t believe Denise kept the pregnancy secret. Denise claims she had a one night stand with someone she met online. Libby gets upset and can’t help wondering if Denise is having the baby because she wouldn’t have one, despairing that she doesn’t know her mum anymore. Bex has swiped a bottle of cider from Martin’s housewarming party stash to surprise Louise for her birthday. Louise is touched when presented with a birthday brownie, then gets emotional having just seen Phil in hospital, upset that he’s made himself ill by drinking. Shakil quickly hides the cider. After a successful day’s work at the funeral parlour with Billy, Jay’s rattled by a text message he receives. Donna worries to Vincent that she’ll have to move as her landlord’s raised her rent. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes